prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Shubidubi☆Sweets Time
is the second ending theme for the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode series. The song made its debut in episode 23 on July 16th, 2017. Sequence Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo Shubidubi duwappu shingaron Parappa rappin purezento Fuwafuwa fuwarin ringaberu Bunbun ai rabu puritī gāru Kaiten shimashou beriberiberī gū Wandafuru na hako gimigimigimi tte Hachamecha ni furī sutairu Namae takusan ieru kana? Baribari desu Sharu uī dansu desu yo Hoippu Jerāto Kasutādo Makaron Shokora ni Parufe Tsukutte tabete tatakatte Guruguru guruguru gururinpa Rōrin♪ rōrin♪ kokoro ni zukkyun Patisurī no enjeru Danshin♪ danshin♪ yumemiru passhon Nante fantasutikku Na☆na☆na☆na☆naisu paradaisu Ra☆ra☆ra☆ra☆randebū goshōtai Kyunkyun sasete ne Pa・pi・pu・pe・poppu ni odore pārī taimu Shubidubi duwappu shingaron Parappa rappin purezento Fuwafuwa fuwarin ringaberu Bunbun ai rabu puritī gāru KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo |-|Kanji= キラキラ☆プリキュア　アラモード シュビドゥビ　ドゥワップ　シンガロン パラッパ　ラッピン　プレゼント フワフワ　フワリン　リンガベル ブンブン　アイラブ　プリティーガール 開店しましょうベリベリベリーグー ワンダフルな箱ギミギミギミって ハチャメチャにフリースタイル 名前たくさん言えるかな？ バリバリです シャルウィーダンスですよ ホイップジェラートカスタード マカロンショコラにパルフェ 作って食べて戦って ぐるぐるぐるぐるぐるりんぱ ローリン♪ローリン♪ココロにズッキュン パティスリーのエンジェル ダンシン♪ダンシン♪夢見るパッション なんてファンタスティック ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナイスパラダイス ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ランデブーご招待 キュンキュンさせてね パ・ピ・プ・ペ・ポップに踊れパーリータイム シュビドゥビ　ドゥワップ　シンガロン パラッパ　ラッピン　プレゼント フワフワ　フワリン　リンガベル ブンブン　アイラブ　プリティーガール キラキラ☆プリキュア　アラモード |-|English= KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Shubidubi doowop sing a long Parappa wrapping you a perfect gift Ring a bell ever so gently Boom boom I love pretty girls Hey open up a sweets shop and I bet you'll do very good Just gimme what's inside this wonderful box now Otherwise, I'm gonna make up something ridiculous on the spot I wonder how many names can you say Get up onto your feet Don't you want to dance with me? Whip, Gelato, Custard Macaron, Chocolat and Parfait We're gonna do some baking, eating and fighting Keep on mixing and stirring until you know it's done Roll it♪ roll it♪ until your hearts tightens We are your patisserie's angels Dancing♪ dancing♪ dreaming is our passion Isn't this fantastic? Na☆na☆na☆na☆what a nice paradise La☆la☆la☆la☆allow me to fill your heart With a rendezvous invitation Pa・pi・pu・pe・popping dance - come on it's party time! Shubidubi doowop sing a long Parappa wrapping you a perfect gift Ring a bell ever so gently Boom boom I love pretty girls KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Full Ver. |-|Romaji= KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo Shubidubi duwappu shingaron Parappa rappin purezento Fuwafuwa fuwarin ringaberu Bunbun ai rabu puritī gāru Kaiten shimashou beriberiberī gū Wandafuru na hako gimigimigimi tte Hachamecha ni furī sutairu Namae takusan ieru kana? Baribari desu (oō) Sharu uī dansu desu yo (rettsu gō) Hoippu Jerāto Kasutādo Makaron Shokora ni Parufe Tsukutte tabete tatakatte Guruguru guruguru gururinpa Rōrin♪ rōrin♪ kokoro ni zukkyun Patisurī no enjeru (uerukamu) Danshin♪ danshin♪ yumemiru passhon Nante fantasutikku (fantasutikku) Na☆na☆na☆na☆naisu paradaisu (i~ei i~ei ie~i) Ra☆ra☆ra☆ra☆randebū goshōtai (u~ou u~ou u~ou) Kyunkyun sasete ne (ōrai) Pa・pi・pu・pe・poppu ni odore pārī taimu Saikai shimashou chāmī fantajī Don'na supaisu mo furifurifurī fōru Tekunikku ni migaki kakete ikou Maru de sūītī furosutī dekorēshon Ai no te chōdai Rettsu・Ra・Shingin MiFaSoRaShi dore ga ī ka wakaranai yo Hazu shippanashi de raku shitenai desu shi Kirakira tenshon de mochibēshon ageyou (ōueru) Puripuri kyūtī na hāto wo toppingu shite (ō nō) Fuwafuwa kibun de kirakiraru (ō i~ē) Son'na kanji de eburibadi happī purezento Girigiri desu (oō) Tsukarechatta yo (okaerinasai) Meibī meibī ara ara mōdo Patisurī no aidoru (sankyū) Kyua Kyua madamada dōzo Korekara desho (dayone) Sheikin sheikin bīto ripīto (i~ei i~ei i~ei) Sandē Mandē nante shiranai shi (u~ou u~ou u~ou) Kyūto ni kimetara (ōrai) Ra・ri・ru・re・rokku ni hajikechaou Korekara no koto wa ashita kangaeyou Kimagurena kinō e arigatō wo ieru yō ni (Okkē kiratto hirameita) (Rasuto ikou ka) Hoippu Jerāto Kasutādo Makaron Shokora ni Parufe Tsukutte tabete tatakatte Guruguru guruguru gururinpa Rōrin♪ rōrin♪ kokoro ni zukkyun Patisurī no enjeru (uerukamu) Danshin♪ danshin♪ yumemiru passhon Nante fantasutikku (fantasutikku) Na☆na☆na☆na☆naisu paradaisu (i~ei i~ei ie~i) Ra☆ra☆ra☆ra☆randebū goshōtai (u~ou u~ou u~ou) Kyunkyun sasete ne (ōrai) Pa・pi・pu・pe・poppu ni odore pārī taimu KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo |-|Kanji= キラキラ☆プリキュア　アラモード シュビドゥビ ドゥワップ　シンガロン パラッパ　ラッピン　プレゼント フワフワ　フワリン　リンガベル ブンブン　アイラブ 　プリティーガール 開店しましょう ベリベリベリーグー ワンダフルな箱ギミギミギミって ハチャメチャにフリースタイル 名前たくさん言えるかな？ バリバリです（おっおー） シャルウィーダンスですよ（れっつごー） ホイップジェラートカスタード マカロンショコラにパルフェ 作って食べて戦って ぐるぐるぐるぐるぐるりんぱ ローリン♪ローリン♪ココロにズッキュン パティスリーのエンジェル（ウェルカム） ダンシン♪ダンシン♪夢見るパッション なんてファンタスティック（ファンタスティック） ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナイスパラダイス（イェイイェイイエィ） ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ランデブーご招待（ウォウウォウウォウ） キュンキュンさせてね（オーライ） パ・ピ・プ・ペ・ポップに踊れパーリータイム 再開しましょうチャーミーファンタジー どんなスパイスもフリフリフリーフォール テクニックに磨きかけていこう まるでスウィーティーフロスティーデコレーション 合いの手ちょうだい レッツ・ラ・シンギン ミファソラシどれがいいかわからないよ ハズしっぱなしでラクしてないですし キラキラテンションでモチベーション上げよう（オーウェル） プリプリキューティーなハートをトッピングして（オーノー） ふわふわ気分でキラキラル（オーイェー） そんな感じでエブリバディハッピープレゼント ギリギリです（おっおー） 疲れちゃったよ（おかえりなさい） メイビーメイビーアラアラモード パティスリーのアイドル（サンキュー） キュアキュアまだまだどうぞ これからでしょ（だよね） シェイキンシェイキンビートリピート（イェイイェイイェイ） サンデーマンデーなんて知らないし（ウォウウォウウォウ） キュートに決めたら（オーライ） ラ・リ・ル・レ・ロックにハジけちゃおう これからのことは明日考えよう きまぐれな昨日へありがとうを言えるように （オッケーキラっとひらめいた） (ラストいこうか) ホイップジェラートカスタード マカロンショコラにパルフェ 作って食べて戦って ぐるぐるぐるぐるぐるりんぱ ローリン♪ローリン♪ココロにズッキュン パティスリーのエンジェル（ウェルカム） ダンシン♪ダンシン♪夢見るパッション なんてファンタスティック（ファンタスティック） ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナイスパラダイス（イェイイェイイエィ） ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ランデブーご招待（ウォウウォウウォウ） キュンキュンさせてね（オーライ） パ・ピ・プ・ペ・ポップに踊れパーリータイム キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード﻿ |-|English= KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Shubidubi doowop sing a long Parappa wrapping you a perfect gift Ring a bell ever so gently Boom boom I love pretty girls Hey open up a sweets shop and I bet you'll do very good Just gimme what's inside this wonderful box now Otherwise, I'm gonna make up something ridiculous on the spot I wonder how many names can you say? Get up onto your feet (oh oh) Don't you want to dance with me? (let's go) Whip, Gelato, Custard Macaron, Chocolat and Parfait We're gonna do some baking, eating and fighting Keep on mixing and stirring until you know it's done Roll it♪ roll it♪ until your hearts tightens We're your patisserie's angels (welcome) Dancing♪ dancing♪ dreaming is our passion Isn't this fantastic? (fantastic) Na☆na☆na☆na☆what a nice paradise (yay yay yay) La☆la☆la☆la☆allow me to fill your heart (wow wow wow) With a rendezvous invitation (alright) Pa・pi・pu・pe・popping dance - come on it's party time! Let's continue this charmy fantasy No matter how much spice you put in, it will free fall Let's polish this technique And it will soon look like a sweet frosty decoration Please give me a hand Let's・la・singin' MiFaSoLaShi don't know which is better It's not easy trying to keep it buzzing Sparkling tension helps lift our motivation (or well) So we can top it all off with a pre-cutie heart (oh no) This soft feeling is kirakiraru (oh yay) A feeling such as this is a happy present for everyone I barely made it (oh oh) But now I'm feeling rather tired (welcome back) Maybe maybe a la a la mode We're your patisserie's idols (thank you) Cure Cure from now on Do go ahead (okay then) Shake it shake it till the beat repeats (yay yay yay) I don't do well on Sundays or Mondays (wow wow wow) After deciding what appears cute (alright) La・li・lu・le・let's burst out these locks From now on let's think about the future In order for me to say thank you, I had to be a bit moody the other day (Okay, I just had a bright idea) (Let's do it one last time) Whip, Gelato, Custard Macaron, Chocolat and Parfait We're gonna do some baking, eating and fighting Keep on mixing and stirring until you know it's done Roll it♪ roll it♪ until your hearts tightens We're your patisserie's angels (welcome) Dancing♪ dancing♪ dreaming is our passion Isn't this fantastic? (fantastic) Na☆na☆na☆na☆what a nice paradise (yay yay yay) La☆la☆la☆la☆allow me to fill your heart (wow wow wow) With a rendezvous invitation (alright) Pa・pi・pu・pe・popping dance - come on it's party time! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Whip *Pekorin *Cure Custard *Cure Gelato *Cure Macaron *Cure Chocolat *Cure Parfait Audio Trivia *This is the final ending song Miyamoto Kanako sings before going on to sing the opening theme for HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She is replaced by Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina and Ogura Yui in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Videos Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Music